Oaths
by Major144
Summary: The Big Three swear an oath to have no more children. After the oath Hades makes an oath to Zeus that he will would make sure that the next child Zeus had would suffer in retaliation for what Zeus did to his family. Set before the Lightning Thife.
1. Chapter 1

Oaths  
Chapter 1 Oaths by Brothers  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is just a story for fun.

Hades the god of the Underworld made entered the lobby of the Empire State Building. He was wearing a dark black suite with a red tie. He passed a couple of people reading some news papers. Hades briefly glanced at the news paper and read the front of it. "America Joins War" it read. Hades muttered a few curses underneath his breath. Little did the mortals know that the leaders of the Axis were Hade's children and that the leaders of the Allies were the children of Hade's brothers Zeus and Poseidon. That was part of the reason why Zeus had called Hades and Poseidon to Olympus. They were going to make a oath to have no more children for two reasons. They wanted no more disasters or wars caused by their children. The other was a prophecy made by the Oracle that the next child of the big three would make a choice that would either save or destroy Olympus. Hades had a great grudge against the prophecy. A few weeks ago he had been with his wife Maria di Angelo and their two children Bianca and Nico di Angelo at a hotel. Zeus had demanded earlier that Hades send his children to Camp Half-Blood. Hades refuses. He did not trust his brothers. Zeus fearing the two were the ones in the prophecy and threw a lightning bolt at the hotel. Hades managed to save his children, but his wife was killed. He summoned his furies and ordered them to take Matia to the Underworld and his children to the Lotus Hotel and Casino where they would be safe. The Oracle appeared before Hades saying that she had warned him that this would happen. Hades in a great fit of rage cursed the Oracle.

"I swear, as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!" Hades roared as he cursed the Oracle.

Hades entered the elevator and pushed a button marked 600th floor. There was a flash of light and the elevator doors opened. Hades stepped out and looked around. Olympus was a bunch of large Greek buildings sitting on the clouds several miles above New York City. Hades changed from his suite into a black silk robe. He made his way to the Hall of the Gods. This is where the thrones of the gods were kept. He found his brothers Zeus and Poseidon waiting for him. Zeus was wearing a blue robe and Poseidon was wearing a green one.  
"Glad you can join us brother. Now we can begin." Said Zeus.  
"May I ask what were going to swear this oath on?" Asked Poseidon.  
"We will swear on the River Styx." Said Zeus.  
The three out their hands together and said their new oath together.  
"We swear by the River Styx never to have any more affairs with mortal women and to not to produce anymore demigod children!" They said in unison.

They separated their hands and nodded in agreement with one another. Poseidon left the room leaving Hades and Zeus alone. Hades faced Zeus.  
"I have an oath for you dear brother." Said Hades.  
"Oh and what's that?" Asked Zeus.  
"I swear on the River Styx that the next child you bare with a mortal will suffer horribly, in retaliation for what you did to my family!" Declared Hades.  
Zeus tried to fake ignorance.  
"I have no clue what your talking about." He said.  
"Oh please I knew it was you. You threw a lightning bolt at the hotel they were at and killed them!" Shouted Hades.  
"Yes I'll admit I did. But I only did it to protect Olympus." Insisted Zeus.  
"Oh please, you did it because you just couldn't stand the thought that my children would be the ones to save Olympus!" Shouted Hades.  
Zeus cringed a little bit with guilt. Then his guilt turned into rage.  
"Be gone from Olympus! I will not tolerate your presence any longer!" Shouted Zeus.  
"Fine! Just you remember the next child you have I will make sure they suffer painfully when they die and I will torture your child's soul in the Underworld! Then you will feel the pain I felt seeing your loved ones die and being completely helpless to do anything!" Shouted Hades as he left the throne room.  
The clouds around Olympus thunder as Hades left. Zeus sighed and sat in his throne. He wonder what events the future held and worried about Hades oath.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Begging Father

Oaths  
Chapter 2 Begging Father  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is just a story for fun.

Many years went by since The Big Three made the oath. For a while things had remained relevantly peaceful. Then one day Zeus fell in love with an actress named Miss Grace. They had a daughter named Thalia. Ms. Grace was very egotistic and selfish. When she was nine Thalia ran away from home. Hades found out about her existence and became furious. He released his three Furies and an army of hellhounds to kill Thalia. While Thalia met an older boy named Luke a fellow demigod. He was the son of Hermes the god of travelers. They became friends and traveled together. Latter on they encountered a little girl name Annabeth another fellow demigod. She was the daughter of Athena. They formed a great bond with one another and became something like a family. They were latter found by a satyr named Grover. He was going to lead them to Camp Half-Blood where they would be safe. They made a few wrong turns and had a horrible encounter with a cyclops. They were just about a few hundred yards away from the camp with the monster of the underworld just a few yards behind them.

Up in the sky Zeus watched with despair as the monsters gained on his daughter and her group. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Zeus summoned a small rain cloud and made it rain a little. A rainbow was formed. Zeus threw a golden drachma into it. The drachma disappeared and an image of Hades face appeared before him grinning wickedly.  
"Hello brother. Enjoying the show?" Said Hades.  
"Brother please call off your monsters! My daughter is innocent!" Said Zeus.  
"Sorry dear brother, but you have broken your oath. A punishment must be given." Said Hades.  
Zeus let out a sigh and took a deep breath.  
"Punish me instead. Let me take the punishment for the crime!" Said Zeus.  
"Oh a noble sacrifice, but I'm afraid that can not be. Your daughter must pay the penalty for your crimes. She can not be allowed to live." Said Hades.  
"She is only a child! She is guiltless!" Shouted Zeus.  
"So were my children and you killed them!" Shouted Hades. "Besides I'm only doing this to protect Olympus." Hades said mockingly.  
Zeus shook with shock. One of his past misdeeds was coming back to haunt him.  
"Now sit back and watch the as your daughter painfully dies. Just know that your the one who brought this upon her." Said Hades as his image disappeared.  
Zeus watched as the monster's reached his daughter and her group. Thalia pulled out her spear and shouted to the others to go on and that she would catch up soon. She gather some lightning on her spear and threw at the wave if monsters. She knocked one of the Furies out of the sky and destroyed a few hellhounds. The monsters stepped back for a moment then they charged forward. Thalia threw more lightning at them destroying several hellhounds. One hellhound leapt up at her. She slammed her spear through the monsters chest turning it to dust. While her back was turned one of the Furies appeared from behind and ran it's claws through her shoulder. Thalia screamed and slammed the butt of her spear into the monster knocking it away. Thalia staggered back blood pouring out of her shoulder. She felt her life draining away. She looked behind her to see that her group had made it to the safety of the camp. She smiled a little. There was no way she was going to get out of this alive, but a least the others were safe. She turned and faced the monsters.  
"Come and face Thalia daughter of Zeus!" She roared as she raised her spear with her good arm.  
The monsters charged as one. Thalia charged into them screaming a war cry.

Up in the sky Zeus watched Thalia with pride. He was incredibly proud of his daughters sacrifice for her friends and her courage. He knew that there was little chance of her surviving Hades minions. Then idea came to mind. He could not attack the monsters, but he could save his daughter another way. He gather a ball of light and threw to the Earth. Back on the Earth Thalia laid on the ground with several scars on her. She was loosing a lot of blood. All the monsters stood over her. A large hellhound was fixing to pounce on her. When all of a sudden a ball of light came from the sky and hit her. There was a bright flash of light. Thalia felt her body change. Her body grew in size and shape. Her feet turned into roots, her body turned into a tree trunk, and her arms became tree limbs. Thalia felt her consciousness grow tired and her mind fell asleep. Where Thalia once stood there was a tall pine tree. The monster charged at it, but as soon as they got near it they were propelled back by some kind of barrier. The monster tried to get to it but to no avail. They gave up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Up in the sky Zeus sighed with relief. Suddenly an image of Hades head appeared before him.  
"We'll played brother. That was quite unexpected. I never imagine that you would give one of your own children such a fate." Said Hades.  
"It's better then letting you kill her and torture her soul in the underworld." Said Zeus.  
"Perhaps. Either way no matter how you look at it I win. She suffered tremendously by my forces then you go and turn her into a tree. Can you just imagine what's she's experiencing and what she'll never experience. She'll never experience the joys of life. She'll never see her friends again. Never explore the world. Never have any more friends. Never experience any love or happiness. You've doom her to an imprisonment of wood. An eternity of nothingness. Such a fitting punishment for your child." Said Hades with a laugh as his image disappeared.  
Zeus wept some tears. The clouds rain to match their masters mood over the fate of his daughter.

The End.


End file.
